darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking for info
Back to 2009 Logs Lockpick Shark Starfire Lifeline Shopping District Lockpick is in his shop. A cluttered, dusty, Jeeves-type place. He yawns as he sits behind the counter, feet up on it, just staring off into space. he twitches on occasion but just seems to be content to wait in his seedy part of town, listening to the distant sound of gunfire on occasion. Shark is in his crazy Cubricon civilian disguise as he walks around with a mission, looking for information and trying not to make it obvious. It's by luck he comes upon this store and shows himself inside. "Good cycle." Lockpick blinks and looks up, blinking as he comes out of standby mode "Oh. Hello. " he takes his feet off the counter "I've seen you before. What can I do for you" Shark nods to Lockpick, "Yes, you have indeed." a glance to his left, "Yes I'll ask him, patience." Then looking back to you, "I'm looking for some parts." Lockpick glances to the left as well (his right). Then back "Okay. what kind of parts?" he asks, leaning on the counter. Shark replies, "My friend here says he needs a..," glancing to his left and nodding a bit, ".. yeah right... he said its very specialized, kind of rare really since he's well an old mech and all." a little pause as he leans on the counter, "You carry older parts?" Lockpick hrmms a little and tilt his head "Some old parts. I'm not really an organ dealer though. But maybe I can help find you one?" he asks, humoring this mech. Shark nods, "Yeah, that would be fine." he looks to his left, then nods, "So where should I take my friend here then?" Lockpick reaches under the counter "Hang on. I gotta look it up." he rummages about, finding a piece of paper. This should keep the guy occupied." here's the address. Just don’t tell him I sent you." Shark takes the paper and looks at it, "Thank you. Good cycle to you." is offered before he turns to depart. Lockpick nods and settles back "Take care, BOTH of you." he calls, putting his feet back up Shark heads over to the address, finding the building shot up with bullets and inspecting it fully finding it is empty. Dead end there. Well there are others to talk with... ---- Starfire blinks, looking over toward where Shark is shouting. She headshakes, then knocks on the heavily shuttered building's door again. She thinks this is where she saw that neutral medic. After a moment there are footsteps approaching the door. Then the door opens abruptly and the neutral medic looks at Starfire with a stern expression, possibly even impatient. "You don't' look damaged." Shark walks out of nowhere, "Hey doc." big grin. Starfire gulps softly and fidgets some. "W-well...I'm not anymore, but...that's not why I'm here. I came to ask you if you might like to help me start a new clinic and spa, a place where mechs and femmes can relax, and get away from the stresses of battle and the other duties we all perform." She smiles some, but is obviously intimidated a bit by Lifeline. Starfire blinks as she sees Shark, then smiles and waves. Lifeline glances toward Shark then looks at Starfire again. "And why would I want to do this? My clinic is here, where people /need/ the help." Shark nods and gives Starfire a toothy grin, "I heard something about that, I like the idea. Got to clean out the joints and all." he notes. Starfire ums, rubbing her arm a bit nervously at Lifeline. "W-well...I..." She doesn't know what to say that might convince the neutral. She smiles a little to Shark, then looks back to Lifeline. "Well...I still want there to be a clinic there, and it isn't too far through the tunnels. And you'd have Autobot equipment and support." she tries. Lifeline says, "Have you ever seen a mech whose joints were so worn down he couldn't walk anymore?" Shark nods, "Oh yeah, sure have doc." the young mech replies, "C'mon now, she's just asking if you'd help to set it up, not like she's asking you to set up shop there permanent." Lifeline looks at Shark again for a long moment before studying Starfire for an even longer moment. "I'll help set up the clinic. But /I/ am staying here." Starfire headshakes to Lifeline's question, then looks to Shark as he defends her. "Well...I might have to check on that...I think Optimus would like it if you stayed, but...he might allow it to be done with just your help setting it up." You paged Starfire with 'btw, when you woke up at the med bay back in Iacon, you would have found a hand twisted wire flower from yours truly.' Shark smiles, "See, everyone is happy. And don't worry about Prime there Starfire, I think he knows where Lifeline likes to be." Starfire smiles a little at that, then looks to Lifeline. "Would you like to see the location?" she asks. Lifeline seems to deflate a bit now that she's agreed to help Starfire. "All right. Give me a moment." She all but slams the door in their faces. Shark smiles, "I need to find someone, talk to you two later." he offers, giving a wave and moving off. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs